The Ambassador
by Irishfae
Summary: It is the night of his sister's engagement ball, and in a room full of people he has eyes only for the American Ambassador. 2X6 AU


Author's Note: I wrote this back in June for Sylenctone's Birthday. I don't own any of the g-boys, I just like to do naughty things to them.

Warnings: A boy having lots of fun with another boy in bed.

The Ambassador

If you had asked me a year ago if I had ever thought about having sex with a man, I would have looked at you like you were crazy, laughed, and replied, 'not in a hundred years.' Today, I am glad no one ever asked me that question, because the person I am unprofessionally staring at right now has made me completely rethink my stance on that issue. Now, mind you, the timing of this little realization couldn't have come at a worse time since both he and I are surrounded by some of the most influential rulers and politicians in the world, and I am, in this case, unfortunately, their host. Today is my little sister's engagement party, which, as timing would have it, is a mere week after my childhood sweetheart and wife of five years signed the final divorce paperwork making both of us extremely single as the tabloids have been so keen to point out to the world.

So here I am, newly divorced, hosting an extravagant party for my little sister and her fiancé, and all I can think about is the man thirty feet away from me, who is, hopefully, oblivious to my rude and borderline childish behavior.

"Do you know Duo?" I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Hum?" I turn to see my ex-wife smiling at me.

She laughs lightly. "Duo Maxwell, the new United States Ambassador, who you have been constantly watching for the last half hour. Do you know him, or are you just being rude and staring."

I turn and look at her wide eyed. "Aren't we divorced?" I'm not sure why I just said that, but too late to take it back.

She looks at her ring finger and then picks up my hand and looks at my ring finger. "Well, we don't seem to be wearing rings anymore, and I seem to remember signing some paperwork last week, so I think, yes, we are divorced."

I smirk at her and her wit. Part of me still loves her, but we both knew that the romantic love had long fled, and we weren't going to try to keep a marriage going when we weren't in love with each other. "So what does it matter who I look at." That was also a stupid thing to say. Perhaps I should make a hasty retreat from the party before I completely make an ass of myself, because it seems none of my common sense filters are in place.

"It matters because you are the King of Sanc." Then she leans closer and whispers. "And the tabloids would love to get wind that their King was ogling the ass of the United States Ambassador."

I feel my face flush, and I pray no one is looking at me, for I fear my face is as red as my jacket, and for the record, I cannot see his ass, but I wasn't about to debate that with her. "Lucrezia"

"Yes, Milliardo, my lord?" She asks her voice dripping with sarcasm and a slight nod of her head.

"People are going to think we're getting back together if you continue to stand that close." I mutter.

"Would you rather them think that you want to fuck the Ambassador?"

I balk at her. "Whoever said I wanted to do that?"

"No one, but I know that look Milliardo Peacecraft. You once looked at me like that. And when you did, we didn't sleep for two days."

I suppress a groan and several choice swears. "You know you could always go introduce yourself, maybe mingle a bit, talk with everyone so it doesn't look like you want to devour Maxwell on the floor."

"Why?" I look at her incredulously and she steps closer again.

"I don't know." She says with a shrug. "I love you and want you to be happy. I would hope you would do the same for me if you ever saw that I needed a little push." She stops for a moment and drops to a whisper. "I don't know what way he swings, or if he's with anyone. If I had known something ahead of time, I'm sure I could have found something out."

Ah, Lucrezia and her web of intelligence. "No, that's ok. Better that I not know, as it will keep me from being a total idiot around him."

She gives me a large encouraging smile. "Now go do your job and schmooze like a good ruler."

With a glare in her direction, I make sure my sash is on properly and begin to make the rounds. Duo Maxwell stands in the middle of the grand parlor, so I begin on one side of the room and slowly make my way to the other. I am patient and take my time getting to him. I make sure to listen to whatever my guests feel they need to tell me about, which in some cases, I would really rather not hear about.

It takes me about an hour to casually make it to where the American Ambassador stands in conversation with several other ambassadors that I do know. "Good evening Ambassadors. I hope you are enjoying the evening. The Arabian Ambassador was the first to reply, as he usually does, since he has always seemed more comfortable in these situations than many others.

"I must hand it to you King Peacecraft, your parties and balls are always magnificent."

I swear I hear an almost silent chuckles from Ambassador Maxwell, but continue on as if I hadn't heard a thing. "Ambassador Winner, that is high praise indeed. Praise which I do not think I am completely deserving of. Especially, since I don't believe there is any business outstanding that would require that you flatter me so."

The young Arabian Ambassador smiles, his turquoise eyes mirroring his lips. "No, nothing that I am aware of, but there are, of course, times when the Ambassadors are not privy to all the affairs of the state. I am sincere in my praise. It is always a treat to be invited to the palace for one of your affairs."

Again, I can swear Ambassador Maxwell suppresses a chuckle, but once again I ignore it. "Then thank you for the compliment and I shall share it with the Duchess, for she had quite a bit to do with this party as well as many others in the past." Ambassador Winner seems to pause for a moment, I have no doubt that he is running through the social ramification of mentioning something to me about my recent divorce.

"Please do, I have not had the chance yet to speak with her." He decides on the safe route.

"All in good time, the night is still young." I give Winner and company a genuine smile. "I believe she is currently helping my little sister prepare for her grand entrance. Then, I am certain, she will mingle with everyone." The Ambassador smiles with a nod and I turn my attention to the Ambassador to China. "Good Evening Ambassador Chang. I hope everything is well with you."

"Thank you King Peacecraft, they are." He says rather stiffly and takes a small step back, relaying that he is done speaking for right now. I smile to myself. The young man, and by young, I mean younger than me by only a handful of years, hasn't changed much in the time that I have known him, though he has the ability to become very vocal and well spoken should the occasion call for it.

I turn my attention to the jewel of my night, though, hopefully he hasn't realized it. "And you must be the newly appointed American Ambassador."

He gives me a fluid bow and looks at me with the corner of his mouth turned up into a slight smirk. "I am indeed. Duo Maxwell, retired rear admiral, United States Navy." That would explain the dress uniform and the impressive amount of high honor ribbons on his breast and then it truly sinks in that he said he was a _retired_ rear admiral.

"I have known many people, much older than yourself who never attain the rank of captain, let alone admiral. And for you to be retired as well."

The Admiral chuckles, and I notice that his eyes aren't exactly blue like I first thought they were; they are actually quite purple. I didn't know eyes came in that color. "I happened to have been in the right places at the right times, or in some cases the wrong places at the right times. And in at least two promotions they weren't sure what to do with me and advanced me a rank to give me more responsibilities."

"He is a master strategist and helped to peacefully end the conflict with the colonies a few years ago." Winner chimes in, and I look at Duo in disbelief.

"You are _that _Admiral Maxwell." I feel stupid because I should have known this little factoid, having been quite active in that conflict myself.

"Yes, I am. But Ambassador Winner gives me far too much credit when it comes to my abilities. Vice Admiral Yuy of Japan, is far more talented in such things than I am, and almost all of what I have come to know, I have learned from him."

Vice Admiral Yuy, was a name I knew and someone I had worked with during the colony conflict, and I will have to admit, he is incredibly gifted when it comes to military strategy. "I would not discredit yourself that quickly, your accomplishments are well known. But if I may ask, why did you retire."

The beautiful man smiles. "That your majesty is a long story which can be nicely abridged. There was an accident that pretty much destroyed the bones in my right leg. Surgery made it so I could walk, but with the amount of metal needed to put it back together, I am no longer fit for any type of duty. I can't stay on my feet all day, nor can I sit in a seat for that long. Instead they offered me a position as an ambassador and kept me on as a military adviser."

As he speaks, I try to take in as much of him as I can without being obvious that I am looking him over. The man is stunning to say the least. His face, for the most part, looks young, but you can tell by his purple eyes that he has had his share of the horrors of life, and perhaps even more than his share. In fact, I wouldn't doubt that nightmares plague his dreams more often than not. He is about my height, perhaps an inch or two shorter, but his confidence makes him appear far more imposing.

Though retired, he still wears his naval dress uniform, which does suit him well, but not as revealing as my I would like it to be. The only thing I can't really figure out is his hair. It looks to be a deep auburn, but it is hard to tell with the way the lights are in this room and the way he has it pulled back, it looks like the way my hair looks from the front when I pull it back in a silk ribbon, like it is now. But I haven't seen him from the back yet, so I can't tell if it is just combed that way or if he has hair long enough to pull back with a ribbon.

I do not miss a beat when he stops talking, attempting to make sure I wasn't caught getting lost examining the man. "That isn't a bad trade."

Duo's eyes glimmer in a way I can't interpret and he replies. "No, not a bad trade. Though, I will miss some aspects of active duty, but not the haircuts, I hated those." He makes a quick movement and I catch the movement of hair from behind him, which looks to go to the small of his back, and I imagine, for a split second, what it would look like down and how it would feels caressing my skin. Ok, I think if I do not leave right now I'm going to have more problems than not being able to keep my eyes off of him.

I am rescued by someone telling me it is time to announce my sister and her fiancé, and I am both upset that I have to leave and glad that I was rescued before something very un-kingly happened.

"My apologies Ambassadors, it is time to get the festivities underway." We bid each other temporary farewells, and I cannot help but glance and Maxwell one more time and the glimmer I saw in his eyes just moments before is there again, but more intense. What the hell does that mean?

As I walk away, I hear Winner hiss an almost angry 'Duo,' but I don't dare look back at them, since I am sure I shouldn't have heard that.

The pomp and circumstance of my sister's engagement party takes up at least a solid hour, and then I relinquish control of it to my ex-wife, my sister and her entourage of friends who have all emerged from hiding.

I grab a glass of champagne from a passing waiter and head to an unoccupied corner of the room to watch everyone. I let my eyes drift over the crowd of people, and then I catch myself looking for Duo Maxwell, who I know I shouldn't be looking for, but as it would be, he finds me first. While I was looking at one corner of the room, he was advancing from the other. I did not have to see him to feel his presence next to me.

"For a mere admiral and ambassador you have quite a presence." I say without looking at him.

"I learned long ago that I needed to have one in order to be taken seriously." He chuckles. "Don't let it fool you. I'm as insecure as the next guy."

"Are you saying I am insecure?" I finally turn and meet his eyes.

"Aren't you?" He asks quietly with a smile.

I cannot help but chuckle. "Quite a bit of the time, yes."

"You are a young king, like I was a young admiral. Not exactly the same scale, but similar traits are needed for both positions, and a lot of people look up to us and believe us to be the larger than life characters. It tends to make people feel better." He continues on quietly, pulling the sides of his jacket up a bit so he can put his hands into his pants pockets.

"To true." Is all I am able to say back, and now away from the crowd, I don't hide the fact that I am looking at him.

"Are you interested?" He asks in an even quieter voice causing my heart to beat faster and a rush of lust to flood my body.

"I think so." I respond unsure of myself.

"Have you ever?" I'm assuming he's talking about being with another man so I reply 'no,' which seems to answer his question. "Would your majesty care to show me around the palace?" He asks in a normal speaking voice.

"It would be my pleasure, Ambassador Maxwell. If you will follow me." I turn towards the entrance to the private areas where two guards stand to keep unwelcome guests out.

We walk a bit of a ways in silence, but when I glance at him, his eyes are darting around taking in the sights, that now I find I take for granted. "I didn't mean to be rude like that." He says breaking the silence.

"No, it is ok. I would have just kept looking and not done anything about it. I've had things easy, I married my childhood sweetheart and best friend. I didn't have to do all the typical steps to start a relationship. It just happened."

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you divorce? You still seem to be very close." He asks with genuine interest.

"I think it is because we were friends first. We tried to be lovers, to be in love, but after the initial frantic rush, we settled back into the relationship we had had prior to getting married. And when we realized we couldn't change that dynamic, we decided that it would be better to separate so that we could find someone who we were in love with. So we decided to go back to being best friends, and she still lives in the palace, which I am glad of since my sister is going to be moving out within a year when she gets married."

"Sounds a bit complicated, but that's ok." He says with a smile and moves so that he is standing toe to toe with me. He tilts his head slightly and kisses me. I wasn't expecting something this fast but, my body doesn't seem to care about what my mind is trying to reason. So I kiss back and tell reason to go relax for a little bit. Thankfully, it happily goes and takes a rest, and I feel one of his hands slide around my waist. "We should probably get out of the hall." He says between kisses.

I nod like an idiot and with a final kiss we part for enough time for me to make it to my bedroom, which happens to be clear across the palace from the grand parlor and the party. Once in the room, as I twist the lock on the door, he wraps both arms around my waist, kisses me once and turns his expression turns serious. "A few things before we continue. Can I call you something other than King Peacecraft or your majesty, behind closed doors?"

I nod yes. "Milliardo when in the personal living space, Mill when that door is closed." Duo practically purrs and I realize that how I said that could speak of something more than a one night stand.

"I like that." He nuzzles my neck for a moment and then pulls back. "How far do we go?"

All the sudden I get nervous, something on par with performance anxiety. "Right now I would do anything, and I'm probably going to go off like a rocket since I've not exactly been active since Lucrezia and I stopped having sex."

"Are you serious? There was no one else between then and now?"

"I know it sounds ridiculous, but as long as we were married I wouldn't even contemplate it." I say, flushing red from embarrassment.

"I'm impressed that the king of Sanc didn't find someone else in the meantime. And don't be embarrassed, I haven't exactly been active lately."

"That is hard to believe too." I say as I find his ponytail and start playing with the silken strands.

"The earlier mentioned Admiral Yuy and I had been lovers for many years, and when they took me off active duty something changed in both of us and it no longer felt right. I guess it didn't help that I really wasn't able to get out much while healing. And when all the surgeries were complete, I was too self conscious about the limp and the scars to actually want to try to find someone who could deal with me while I dealt with it. So I'll probably go off like a rocket too." He smiles and captures my lips once more.

I feel his hand roaming over my chest and then I realize that he is starting to undress me, so I work on his uniform. "What happens after?" I mumble, stopping my removal of his uniform.

"I've never been a one night stand kind a guy, but there is the slight issue with you being the King of Sanc."

"Me neither." I mumble and he chuckles, and I realize that it was pretty obvious that I'm not that type of person. "And it is only a slight problem that I'm sure we could work out, should we decide that this is to be more than a one night stand." I realize that those words committed me to something very complex, but I'm thinking way ahead.

"So all the way?" I nod yes. "Don't take this the wrong way, but do you know how this all works? I mean men having sex together."

"No, it is a valid question. I've been on top. Lucrezia and I would change things up every once and a while." I say trying to hide some of my embarrassment. I've been embarrassed a lot tonight.

"So which do you want to be tonight? I don't mind either, I like them both, but whatever we do, we may have to get creative if my leg doesn't want to play along."

"Bottom." I say barely above a whisper. "And I'm ok with creative." I say a little louder.

He smiles. "That's fine." He says as his lips brush against mine, and he kisses me again. "Oh, do you have condoms. I know it is a weird question, considering you were married, but…" He trails off.

"No, not a weird question. I do, but they're probably pushing their expiration date since I haven't needed them in a while. I've only had sex with one person and so did she. Plus I get routine blood work, the doctors get a bit fussy about their royals." I say with a cheeky grin.

Duo nods. "I've been tested multiple times after Hee…Yuy and I broke up. I'm clean too." He kisses me again. "I wasn't actually all that worried about the 'safe' part of it all. More so, the 'it can be a bit messy' part since we've sort of run away from your party and leaking in those tight white pants you are wearing may not be the best of ideas if you need to make an appearance quickly."

Reality dawns on me for a moment. I did run away from the party, and the American Ambassador is also missing. Though I doubt anyone would even think about putting two and two together. He must have seen some of my sudden worry on my face. "If you are worried about me making an appearance don't be. Quatre's got that covered. He's telling people I wasn't feeling well, so he had a car come pick me up, since I did arrive with him and Chang."

"Good friend."

Duo chuckles. "You have no idea. I got to know Quatre during the colony conflict, and he turned out to be a great friend and ally. And with only a little hassle he gave me a cover so we could make love if I had been reading you right."

"You are incredible." I say as I caress his cheeks and pull him towards me.

"So are y..." Is all he can get out before our lips meet, and this kiss is very different from the ones prior to it. The ground rules have been set, the information shared and this kiss declares that there is no stopping from here on. As our tongues rage a frantic war against each other, we try to undo all the buttons and clasps to our uniforms. At almost the same time, we both let out a frustrated grunt and move our hands to our own uniforms and begin removing them ourselves, though we do manage to keep lips and tongues fully engaged throughout the process.

Everything comes to a grinding halt when I begin pulling down my pants and realize I still have very tall boots on. "Oh hell." I murmur and Duo laughs.

"Lay down, I'll get them." He pushes my jacket off my shoulders, catches it and lays it on a nearby chair, then he pushes me backwards onto the bed. He shrugs off his jacket and shirt in one go and lays his jacket on top of mine. He then toes off his shoes, pushes his pants and boxes down to the point where gravity takes over and steps out of them. He pauses for a moment more to take off his socks before approaching the bed.

I just about come watching him undress. There is nothing overly sexy about the way he takes off his clothes, no teasing in it, but watching as more flesh is revealed makes me hotter and harder. I prop myself up on my elbows to get a better view. The man is stunning, and when I see him standing there, his cock hard and weeping, and all I can think about is how sexy it all is.

Physically, he is gorgeous, lean and muscular, practically perfect. I can see why he's a bit self conscious about his leg. It is truly a mess. I can't even begin to figure how many times they must have stitched him up, only to open his leg again for more work. Scars run into scars, so much that it looks painful, but it doesn't bother me, in fact, I find that it only makes him more attractive. It makes him real. He's done real things.

He stops moving for a moment, and I look up at him. He's got a very worried look on his face. "We can stop if you want." He says quietly, and I can tell he's feeling overly self conscious.

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Because it's disturbing." He says, hanging his head.

"I thought you were going to help me with my boots. I'd really like to get out of the pants." He looks up at me, still a bit skeptical, and I hold up my right leg. He cracks a smile and shimmies the boot off, I then hold up my left foot and we repeat the process. I slide off the bed enough to get my pants out from underneath me and he pulls them the remainder of the way down. "Come here." I grab his hand and pull him toward me and back onto the bed. "You are stunning, and no, I don't find it disturbing. So stop feeling self conscious about it." As he rolls toward me, I notice a tattoo of a bar-code high on his shoulder. "What's that for?"

He looks confused for a moment and then realizes I am talking about the tattoo. "Oh, that's where they injected the rfid chip, unfortunately, I got the idiot doctor at the academy and the injection site got really infected and scarred badly. I got a bar-code of my serial number tattooed over the scar to hide it a bit." He says as he absently brushes his hand over the tattoo.

"So, I recall something about us making love." I say playfully.

He grins. "Yes, I do believe I recall something about that as well." With that, all verbal communication ceases, since I don't really consider moans and growls verbal communication.

Gently, I push him so that he is lying flat on his back, and I climb over him so that my knees are on either side of his hips and my hands are by his ears. He looks confused, like he's going to say something, but I put a stop that right away by making it so his mouth is too busy to talk. His hands slink behind my neck, I feel him doing something, and moments later, my hair comes free of its ribbon and cascades around our heads. He buries his hands in my hair, and I grin to myself, because Lucrezia never liked having my hair down when we had sex.

I leave his lips and start planting a trail of kisses down his neck. I pause for a moment to shift my weight to my left hand in order to free up my right. As I kiss his neck, I begin to caress what skin I can reach. As I brush my fingers over a nipple, he lets out a whimper and I smile as I continue kissing and tasting his skin. When I make it as far as his chest, I take a peek at his face. His eyes are shut and there is a blissful smile on his face.

"Don't stop." He mumbles.

"I have no intention to." I say right before I swirl my tongue around a hard nipple. His breath hitches, and he arches off the bed a bit with a soft moan. God, that is so sexy and all I can think of is that I want to hear more. So I decide to find out how far I can go before he tells me to stop, which he finally does, when he's panting heavily and there is a stream of precum pooling on his abdomen.

Leaving his nipples raw and red, I reposition so that my knees are by his and before delving back down to his delicious body, I take a look at him. He is still panting lightly and he is looking at me, his violet eyes, now a shocking purple. I look at his thick red cock and try to decide if I should go down on him and risk being bad at it.

"What?" He reaches up, pushes some of my hair behind my ear and caresses my cheek.

"If I got down on you, promise you won't make fun of me if I'm bad at it?"

Duo chuckles softly. "The likelihood of you being bad at it, is fairly low. Did your ex ever go down on you?" I nod. "Then take what you liked about what she did and what

you would have liked her to do and you should be right on.

"Ok." I say as I left my hands explore the lower half of his body. I run my hand up his inner thigh to his hips a few times, just relishing the sounds he makes without me touching anything _really_ sensitive. On the next pass, I stop and start touch what he wants me to. I gently massage the loose sack and watch it tighten up a bit as I do. Then I move to the base of his cock and take my time to touch the silky smooth harden length. He starts mewing and pumping into my hand, and I push his hips down with my other hand.

"Mmm as much as I love what you or doing, if you keep it up I'm going to come now…" He says as he shoos my hand away and sits up. For a moment, I feel that my performance was not on par with what he was expecting, but he smiles and kisses me until I forget how to breathe. "Stopped you so we can finish together, because, even though I know for a fact l won't have issues getting it back up, I don't think you should disappear for that long and when you are done socializing we can find out that talented mouth of yours handles oral. So lie down and let me make this a fantastic first time." He grins and pushes on my shoulder gently.

"I'm not a virgin, Duo." I say a bit defensively.

"Have you ever slept with another man?" I shake my head 'no.' "Then this is a first time for you. I wasn't insinuating that you didn't have experience. Far from it, if you make love the way you kiss, then I have got to be to be luckiest guy in the world." He gives me a toothy smile and straddles my waist. Well, sort of. His right leg is stretched out to the side and his weight seems to be distributed between his left leg and my waist.

"If you aren't comfortable let me know and tell me where you want me."

"I'm ok for right now, but I'll tell you when that changes." He smiles, reaches for his ponytail, pulls it over his shoulder, and carefully undoes the ribbon holding it in place. I watch, completes enthralled by the simple task of undoing a ribbon. He chuckles as his hair falls free, and I shiver involuntary as wisps brush against my skin. "You have got a hair fetish." He says, as I run my fingers through his auburn hair.

"And you don't? I vaguely recall that it was you who set my hair free." I chide as I caress his face and brush my thumb over his lips. He closes his eyes and leans into my hand with a content smile.

With a slight turn of his head, he kisses my palm and leans over me so his lips are brushing my ear. "I want you so bad right now."

"Then we should stop talking and you should take me." My breath hitches in my chest as I speak. He nods with a smile and kisses me. It is a gentle and slow kiss, despite me pushing for more. His hands start to wander over my skin, and I involuntarily arch off the bed as he plays with my nipples. As his hands move down my body, so do his lips. He kisses and licks everywhere that his hands had just been. His weight leaves my waist, and I look to see what he' is doing.

Duo lifts his bad leg over my body and gracefully he slides to a standing position on the floor. I look at him, a hint of worry in my eyes. He just smiles and asks, "Do you have lube?"

I nod, roll over on my stomach and open the drawer on the nightstand and pull out the box of condoms and lube, and push them towards Duo. I roll onto my back again, just in time to see Duo pick up the tube of lube. "Strawberry?" He asks, looking it over and then eyeing me with an amused smile.

The embarrassed flush that had been confined to my face now consumes my and torso as well. "There are no real strawberries in it. If you are allergic." I stutter a bit. "That was the first thing I grabbed, I think I have some plain lube, if that would be better."

Duo gently grabs the side of my face, and kisses me quiet. "Strawberry is fine and I'm not allergic.

I nod okay and proceed to lose my mind as Duo gently rakes my inner thighs with his fingertips. My hips rise if the bed, and l hear him chuckle. "Love how sensitive you are." He murmurs before I feel his mouth engulf my cock.

I am pretty sure my eyes roll back into my head the moment his lips touch me, and then my sanity flees as his tongue swirls around the head. "Oh wow." Slips from my lips and a chuckle emanates deep in his chest, the vibrations from his voice just increasing the sensation.

As soon as my breathing changes, indicating to Duo that I'm not all that far away from coming, he stops. I whimper at the loss and he pulls away. "Take slow, deep breaths and relax. We're not done, but you need to calm a bit for this next part."

Doing as Duo tells me, I begin taking deep relaxing breaths, that is until I hear him open the box of condoms, rip one free and pop the cap on the lube. Duo notices me tense and plants a kiss on my hip. "Relax and spread your legs apart." I nod, not trusting myself to be able to speak, and do as he says. "You ready?" I nod again, and he captures my lips.

He distracts me with passionate kisses as his lube-slick hand caresses my cock and slowly travels down it. He fondles my balls until I groan in his mouth, and he moves lower, massaging the sensitive skin until he reaches the muscle that I never realized was _that _sensitive. When his slick finger hits that spot, I stop kissing and my eyes fly open. "It gets better." He murmurs. "Just got to relax. Won't hurt if you do."

Somehow I doubted that, but what do I know, nothing about being on the receiving side. But when Lu and I switched things up the first time, I did take my time and she didn't seem to have a problem or be in pain. So I guess it is true. Duo kisses me again and his finger swirls and plays, loosening the muscle. God that feels good. When I mew into his mouth, he pushes his finger slowly past the tight ring, and I reflexively clench down. He stops for a moment while I remember to relax.

Duo takes his time, stretching me out, until three of his fingers move freely and painlessly into me. I feel his weight shift a little and I look at him. He's opening the condom with his teeth and free hand, while his other continues to finger me. Then, with some skill, he rolls the condom on with one hand, grabs the lube and squeezes a generous amount onto his covered cock, tosses the tube aside and spreads the lube out evenly. "You ready?"

"Yes." I manage to get out, and before he pulls his fingers out of me, he presses against my prostate and a long moan escapes my lips.

"Good. You have to move a little though." I nod and let him position me as he needs, which turns out to be me very close to falling off the bed and my legs over his shoulder. "Don't worry, you're not going to fall." Duo laughs.

"Liar." I tease, and he puts his left knee on the bed and his right foot on the ground and slowly pushes into me.

"Let me know if you hurt or need me to stop." I'm not sure if I actually respond to him, as the feeling of being filled completely engulfs my senses.

He stops moving with a grunt and a slow unsteady exhale. "You ok?" I ask as he stops moving.

"Oh god, yes." Duo moans as he bends over and kisses me. "You?" He asks between soft kisses.

I smile. "Very." It is the reassurance he needs to begin moving. He doesn't go fast, or move a lot, just enough for me to feel him moving inside me. My muscles complain a little, but as he pushes back in, he changes the angle just enough to hit my prostate, and any complaints from my muscles are stricken from my consciousness as my mind floods with endorphins. "Again." I command quietly and he obliges, moving swifter this time.

"I'm not going to last much longer, just entering you has pushed my limits." Duo says a bit breathlessly and wraps slick fingers around my cock. "Let me know if moving faster hurts."

"I will." I say with a nod, he begins to move in me with a slow, steady pace, while pumping me in time with his thrusts.

His breathing turns faster and his steady thrusting speeds up to where he is almost violently slamming into me, but it doesn't quite reach that point. Not that I care anymore, between his slick hand pumping and his cock constantly hitting my prostate, pain is a foreign concept. His hand speeds up, surpassing the speed of his thrusts, and I lose it completely, arching off the bed as I have one of the most intense orgasms of my life. He groans as I come, and his hand leaves my cock and both hands grip my hips. He slams into me a few more times before he stops. Pushing himself as deep as he can get within me, he comes with a primal scream.

Panting, he moves his hands from my hips to either side of my shoulders on the bed and leans over to kiss me and slowly pushes into me a few more times before finally pulling out and lowering my legs from his shoulders. "Tissues?"

I grab the box from the night stand grab a few tissues for myself and hand it to him. He takes the condom off, wraps it in a tissue and throws it away. "Ok?" He asks trying to find his voice and breath.

Something like a purr escapes my lips, and I sit up, moving so that my feet are touching the ground. "Very ok." I smile, wrap my arms around his waist and slowly pull him close for a kiss.

"Good." He kisses me back and pushes me back onto the bed, then crawls on the bed himself.

With a little shimmying, I place myself next to him and mold my body against his. We're both a bit sweaty, and he smells like an interesting mix of pleasant herbs that I find intoxicating.

"Stay tonight?"

"Happily." He grins with a kiss.

"Mmmm, good." I snuggle in closer to him, if that is possible and he turns onto his side, wrapping his left leg and arm around me. "Was it ok?"

Duo laughs. "Have you always been this insecure in bed?"

"Eh, a little. It took me a few months to stop asking Lu the same thing."

With a chuckle he brushes a few wayward strands from my face. "It was wonderful, and I don't doubt that it will be earth shattering once you figure out you are as gifted and sensual as you are."

"Heh, you're just appealing to a king's ego." I snort.

"Never, I don't lie."

"We all lie from time to time."

"I don't. Never have, even when it gets me into trouble." He says with a smirk. "But you had better go make a final appearance for the night." Duo says as he kisses my shoulder.

"I know." I nod sadly.

"I'll be here, you've already invited me to stay the night." He picks his head up and gives me a content lop-sided grin.

With a slight cramming of my neck, I kiss him and try to untangle myself from his limbs and the sheets. Duo helps to pull away the covers, and I slowly sit up and put my feet on the floor. My body is still vibrating from climaxing, and I don't quite trust my legs to hold me upright. I glance over my shoulder to see Duo watching me like he is getting ready to pounce and devour me. Not that I would mind that in the least, but he is right, I need to make a final appearance.

Slowly, I stand up, happy that I don't go crashing to the ground. "You might want to pull your hair up and take a quick wash. I'm pretty sure more than one person out there can tell what you were up to by scent."

I flush red again and nod. "You are probably right." With a quick smile in his direction I pad over to the bathroom and start rummaging through the drawers and cabinets where Lucrezia had kept her things. She still has quite a number of things she needs to move to her bathroom. I got lucky this time and pulled out a disposable shower cap that she uses to condition her hair. I pull a hair tie out of one of my drawers, because she never needed any of those, and pulled my hair haphazardly high on my head and twist it bit so I fit it all under the cap.

Turning the shower on, I wait for it to warm up and jump in for one of the quickest washes I have ever performed. As I step out, I grab my towel and dry off, and I notice Duo, leaning in the door way with his hair still down, watching me. I raise my eyebrow questioningly and he smiles. "Just admiring," he says and heat spreads to places it shouldn't while I am trying to get ready to be kingly again.

"I might need you to go back to bed so I can calm down and not think erotic things while I try to get dressed."

"Yes, your majesty." He smirks and walks back to the bed a bit stiffly and buries himself under the sheets.

I hang my towel up, grab my brush, and rid my hair of the knots that had formed. Once I am satisfied that I don't look like I have just had a tumble in bed, I grab a pair of underwear, pull them on and walk back out into the bedroom. Duo's eyes watch me as I methodically dress in the uniform that I have worn for many years. He seems almost fascinated in what I am doing, and I don't think he actually realizes that I am watching him watch me. I sit down on the chair where Duo had laid our uniforms, being careful not to crease his, and pull my boots on. All that is left is my hair, which I hope I can tie back as successfully as Lucrezia does.

With a bit of fiddling and several tries I get it to look fairly good. The careful observer will undoubtedly see the difference, but hopefully my alibi, I had a headache and was laying down waiting for the medication to kick in, will rationally explain anything odd with my appearance.

With a quick about face, I look at Duo, who has the extraordinary blissful expression on his face. "What?"

"Mmm." He shrugs. "Just thinking how gorgeous you are, how lucky I am and what could come of all this."

I chuckle. "That is a lot of things. The last one being especially deep, which we will have to work out when I get back."

"I know." He murmurs, and I kiss him before heading out of the room.

As the door clicks shut behind me, my ex-wife comes storming down the hallway. "You had better have a really good excuse for being away so long." She says as she jabs a finger on my chest.

"I do. I had a migraine and needed to take some medication and lie down while it took effect. I don't think our guests would be pleased if I threw up all over the floor." I give her a coy smile.

"Damn. That could be valid." Lucrezia clenches her fists and playfully stomps her feet.

"It could, couldn't it?" There is a smug, triumphant tone in my voice. It wouldn't have been the first time I disappeared from something due to a blinding headache. And the bit about throwing up in front of people is true. Happened years and years ago, but true nonetheless.

She looks me over a moment, frowns and drags me down the hall a ways. "Where's Maxwell?"

"Where do you think he is Lu?" My voice laden with sarcasm.

"Dammit Mill." She hisses. "You left the party you are hosting to fuck the American Ambassador?"

"Technically, he fucked me, but yes, that would be an adequate explanation of what happened." I say with a flat, matter of fact voice.

"Jesus. You didn't really?" I can honestly say I have never seen her so surprised and we've known each other since we were children.

"Lu, I can't explain it. I wish I could. God, that would make this so much easier." I keep myself from running my hand through my hair, knowing that it would just mess everything up.

"You had better be careful Mill, I'm not saying don't do it, just be careful. If you decide that this is more than a one night thing, you're going to have to watch how you do things. I don't know what kind of storm you would brew up if they found out you were sleeping with a man. A man who is also the American ambassador to Sanc."

"I have thought of the ramifications already, it weighs heavily on my mind. But I don't think that is a reason not to do it."

She sighs. "Well, if you need me for anything let me know. But I'll keep track of it, Milliardo Peacecraft, and expect for you to do the same when I find someone I want that bad."

"You got it, beautiful." I say with a smile and kiss her on the cheek.

"Let me fix your ribbon." She said abruptly, moves behind me and pulls the bow out. She runs her fingers through my long golden hair a few times to smooth out the kinks, and then pulls it back and reties the ribbon. "Come on we should go, people were already starting to leave when I left to find you."

I nod and follow her out of the private quarters and into the grand parlor. I look around and notice that, though, people have been leaving, there were still lots of people milling around. Including Ambassador Winner, who is, at this moment making his way towards me at a fairly quick pace. This can't be good.

The blonde ambassador stops in front of me, as pleasant smile on his face, but his eyes hard and calculating, which is more than a little disconcerting. "Where's Duo?" He asks quietly, the smile still on his face, more than likely to keep up appearances of having a quiet conversation.

"Resting." Is all the information I give him.

"Your Majesty, if you hurt him in anyway…"

I cut him off before he can finish his threat. "Ambassador Winner. Who here has more to lose? Hum? History has proven that relationships between Royalty and not, tend to end poorly. But I want to believe that this is different, that this is something that will work, and I will not be left here alone and used because I have power and a fortune that rivals your own." I make sure to keep my face pleasant as if we were still engaged in a friendly conversation, Lucrezia, to her credit, moves away from us a bit, but acts as a shield so that Winner and I can finish our conversation.

Winner stands there, looking a bit stunned and searching for words. "I was not fortunate like you to find the love of my life before gaining power. Please give the Prime Minister of the European Federation my regards, it was a shame he was not able to join us this evening." With a friendly smile and wishes if a good evening, I leave Quatre Winner standing there looking confused and stunned, no doubt wondering how I know he is with the Prime Minister, since it isn't exactly common knowledge that either of them are gay, let alone long time partners.

With Lucrezia on my arm, we begin to make the final rounds of the night. Several people are brave enough to ask us if we are considering reuniting, but we answer ambiguously, letting those who ask come to their own conclusions.

As we make the rounds, the room begins to empty out, making it look like my guests wanted to say goodbye before leaving. "Where's Relena?" I ask Lucrezia.

"She said her public farewell while you were indisposed. They were all waiting for you." She jabs me in the side with her elbow as if to remind me that my behavior was inappropriate, which I knew already and didn't need to be reminded about.

After saying goodbye to our guests, it was announced that King Peacecraft and Duchess Noin would be retiring for the evening, and we both make a hasty retreat to the private area. We part at her bedroom door, and I kiss her lightly on the cheek. "Thank you."

"For what? Being a pain?" She asks defiantly.

"No, for being my best friend, I don't know what I would do without you."

"I'm sure you'd figure it out if you had too, but I'd rather we not have to figure it out." She kisses me on the cheek. "I don't think I need to tell you this, but have a good night."

A lopsided smile forms on my face. "I believe I will." With that, she enters her bedroom and I finish walking down to mine. I open the door to find Duo napping, naked in the bed, the sheets doing a poor job at keeping him modest.

As the door clicks closed, he looks up and blinks a few times. "Hey, how was the rest of the party?" He asks sleepily.

"Nice, would have rather been here with you, but I did need to make one final appearance."

"Told ya so." He says, now wide awake. He rolls out of bed with a groan as he lands on his bad leg. "I hate waking up, I'm always so stiff."

"In more ways than one. Though I'm pretty sure one is more pleasant than the other."

He looks down and realizes he's hard. "Shit, that's a bit embarrassing."

"No, it's sexy." I lick my lips, eyeing him up and down. When he gets within arms length, I take hold of his hands, drop to my knees, pull him close and nuzzle his hip.

"You might want to take your jacket off. It might get dirty."

"Don't care." I say softly, breathing in his scent. "You smell really good."

Duo tries to say something, but the words come out as a discombobulated mess as I lick the underside of his cock.

* * *

"Duo. Time to get up." I shake him gently.

"Mmm, don't want to." He mumbles as he wraps himself around me.

"It is one, and you have got to be as hungry as I am."

His violet eyes open wide. "Food?"

With a nod I confirm, "Food."

"Well, for food, I'll get up." He removes his limbs from around me and throws the sheets and blankets down so he can get out without getting tangled in the covers.

I roll off the other side, walk up behind him and wrap my arms around his waist pulling our naked bodies together. "I'm glad we showered before we crashed."

"Why?" I ask between light kisses to his neck.

"Because I don't feel like doing it right now and really we needed to shower before seeing anyone else." We both chuckle and my mind takes a trip back to last night's activities. God, it was fantastic. I'm a bit sore, but fantastic nonetheless.

"I was going to ask you if you wanted your uniform cleaned before you put it back on."

"Probably would be best. The jacket should be ok, maybe needs to be steamed out, but the rest could do with a cleaning."

"Ok, we'll get someone to take care of that. You want to borrow a robe in the meantime?" Duo turns around and wraps his arms around my waist. "I would offer a pair of boxers, but I don't know if that would be overly weird."

"I would love a robe, and the boxers would only be weird if we hadn't spent the night swapping bodily fluids. As it is, we did…" He pauses and a goofy smile plays across his face. "…so I don't really have an issue with it at all." Duo pauses again as if considering something. "Well, I wouldn't have an issue as long as they are clean."

"Don't worry about that. Someone does the wash daily. I think the only dirty clothes in the room right now are the ones we were wearing yesterday."

"Okay, then. Let's get semi decent and go eat." Grinning, I slip out of his arms, grab his hand and lead him through the bathroom to the walk-in closet.

"Oh wow." Duo whispers as we enter my closet. "You have a lot of clothes."

I chuckle. "You should see Lucrezia and my sister's closets." I emphasize the 's' in closets. "Compared to them, this is nothing. It is a down side to being royalty. You need outfits for every occasion. If I could pull off wearing my uniform all the time I would, but they won't let me, so I am stuck with a closet full of lots of things I have only worn once."

Duo laughs, and I pull two black medium weight robes off hangers and offer one to him. He takes it, and slips it on while I do the same. Then with a bit of searching I find my _other_ underwear drawer, the one without anything fancy, and pull out two pairs of flannel boxers and hand a pair over to him.

"Why don't I see you as a flannel boxer type of guy." Duo questions as he steps into the boxers.

"I actually love them. Though, as you might have noticed it took me a while to find them. Most days, I don't actually get to choose what I wear, people come in and pick out my clothes. So I tend to forget where things are."

"Sounds rough." He practically giggles.

"It would drive you crazy. I only tolerate it because it has been happening my entire life." After putting the boxers on, I tie the robe closed and wait for Duo to do the same. "Ready?"

"Yeah." We take each other's hand and leave the bedroom. Part of me feels a bit silly for holding his hand, the other part of me loves the fact that I can.

The kitchen for residents is in a different part of the palace and away from the living quarters, so it takes some time to get there. When we do arrive, my ex-wife is in the kitchen, lunch meats and cheeses spread out on the huge cooking island.

"Well, look who decided to join us?" She chides.

"Ha ha. Hello to you too." I drop Duo's hand and walk towards the cabinets where the coffee mugs reside. "Coffee?" I look over my shoulder and ask Duo.

"Yes please." He nods and walks over to the island and awkwardly hops on one of the stools.

"So what would you gentlemen like? Breakfast, lunch?"

"Are you cooking?" I ask turning to her.

"Hell no. The extent of my cooking today is limited to making a sandwich for me. I'm on my way out the door anyway, but I'll call the chef if you want?"

"No, that's ok. I think I can manage whatever we decide."

Lucrezia chuckles and looks at Duo. "He didn't make me any meals until we were married. He must really like you." She places her completed sandwich to the side and starts putting away everything she had used.

"Not until you were married, eh?" Duo looks at me with a mischievous smile.

I move over to him and lean against the island. "She's a very intimidating cook and I got performance anxiety."

Lucrezia winks at Duo and chuckles lightly. "You should wear your hair down more, Duo."

He shakes his head. "Nah. I don't share it with just anyone."

As he finishes saying this, my little sister barges through the kitchen doors. "Lu are you ready to go?" Relena looks at me and then to Duo's back. "Who's that?"

I look at Duo and he gives me a little shrug, letting me know he's ready for whatever I say. "Ah, Relena, this is Duo Maxwell." My words come out a bit choppy, and I buckle down for my little sister's reaction.

Duo turns around on the stool and slides off. "Princess Peacecraft." He gives her a small bow and my sister stutters a little. "It is a pleasure to see you again."

"Milliardo, why is he wearing your robe?" She ignores Duo and turns to me.

"Because his clothes are getting cleaned." Well it is the truth, maybe not all of it, but the truth.

"Why is he even here?" Before I can answer, Duo grabs me by the waist, turns me so we are facing each other and pulls me close. The only warning I get about that he is about to do something that will cause mischief is a single raised brow. Then his other hand slinks around my neck and he kisses me.

My sister starts stuttering anew and I say 'to hell with it' and kiss Duo back enthusiastically.

"What are you doing?" Relena practically screams and Lucrezia speaks up.

"Relena, what do you think they are doing? I think it is rather obvious."

"Of course it is obvious." My sister snips back. "But why?"

"I would think that is obvious as well, Relena." Still lip locked with Duo, I hear Lucrezia pass us.

"This can't be happening." She says as she enters the denial phase.

"Face it, your brother is gay, and there isn't anything you can do about it. We should be going now or we will be late."

"He can't be gay." She stomps her foot.

"Relena look, I don't think a straight man would kiss another man like that."

"But you were married."

"So?"

"So? You're a woman."

"Obviously, now we're leaving." I can only assume that the sound I hear is my ex dragging my sister out of the kitchen.

When the door stops swing, Duo breaks the kiss. "I hope I didn't mess things up too much."

"She was going to find out one way or another, better to have it happen when Lucrezia is around then not. My sister frightens me, sometimes she gets a little crazy."

"So I've heard." He laughs.

"So, what do you want to do after we eat?"

His answer is a smile and another passionate kiss.


End file.
